All I can see is you
by sweetackerman2611
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first attempt at jeanxmikasa fanfic, I hope you enjoy ! I'm thinking of adding in a bit of fluff and lemon, but right now we'll keep it rated T !
1. I can fix that

**Part One.**

_'Why is she always clinging to Eren? I just don't get it. He's a fool, everything he says and does; it's idiotic. He has no special, physical attributes besides that motor mouth of his that constantly babbles shit like 'I WILL KILL ALL TITANS' or 'I WILL JOIN THE SCOUTING LEGION' and is willing to place his life on the frontier like some wannabe hero! tsk, I can't stand him, not one bit... and especially when he treats Mikasa like dirt of his backfoot._

_Mikasa is always chasing after Eren, cleaning up after him and every time she tries to show any sort of affection towards him, he just brushes her off like a piece of shit! I can't stand that, and the fact that Mikasa doesn't try to retaliate against his harsh behaviour makes my blood boil too. _

_Why Mikasa?why?... How can someone as special as you be trailing behind this... this trash, you deserve so much better._'

Jean and Eren had always clash, no matter where it be; on the front-lines, in dorms or during dinner at HQ. They've always broke out in a battle of wits, sometimes escalating to a punch of two, however between them, the person to have always put a halt to their petty fights was Mikasa Ackerman.  
Mikasa was truly beautiful, rare too if I could add. Mother was of Orient, which made her a mixed breed, she had beautiful, mid-length black hair, that always contrasted nicely with her grey eyes and sweet, pink, steady lips. Jean was in awe, the way Mikasa carried herself, she never did anything to stand out, always quiet in the background with Eren and Armin, the total opposite of what Jean was; he who would always speak his mind despite knowing the sort of trouble he would get into, basically he had that 'I don't give a fuck attitude' that Eren had always hated.

It's a Monday evening, and the squads are all gathered for their weekly squadrons meeting regarding the annihilation of the titans. Everyone from every squad was gathered there, so that meant a hefty amount of people. However amongst all these people here, in this tiny meeting hall, Jean was only able to see Mikasa.

_'Ah, fuck! here I go again! What am I doing?! snap out of it Jean ! Concentrate on the squadron meeting goddamit! S-Stop... stop... staring at her for fuck sake...'_ Jean kept glancing over to the side where Mikasa sat stationary waiting for orders from the Corporals, he kept glancing back and forth from the handouts that were given to him for the weekly meetings and Mikasa. _'Come on Jean ! CONCENTRATE ON THE MEETING'_ Despite telling himself continuously to concentrate on the meeting, he kept getting sidetracked by Mikasa _'Ah fuck it ! I give up with these handouts, meetings, tsk! When did I start getting so weak, when had a girl ever made me lose control of my notions tsk tsk tsk!'_ With one last look at the handout, he turnt his head to Mikasa _'Ah man, she is one heck of a beauty though... I would'nt mind waking up to that face everyday'_ And just in that split second where his thoughts of having Mikasa started devouring him, her head turnt to face his _'OH SHIT SHE'S LOOKING OVER OH MAN, ACT COOL ACT COOL'_ Jean quickly turns his head away, face blistering hot, with his heart racing like mad, he face-palmed into his hand trying to cover any evidence of him blushing _'TSK! when did I become such a sissy around Mikasa?!'_ but with no word of a doubt, Mikasa made him feel things that he thought he would have never, felt again.

**Part two.**

Every squad of the scouting legion was about to embark on a special mission requested by Commander Pixis. An abnormal titan was spotted amongst the fields 5miles away from the wall, with the miniscule amount of knowledge they had on titans, they were always requested to go leave the safety of the walls and carry out research regarding the them. Abnormals were the rarest and however the deadliest too, with the capture of an Abnormal, the squadrons will be able to uncover more about the mysteries of these titan creatures, their development in sizes and whether they had any sort of intellect to them.  
Jean and Mikasa were both placed on the same team, lead by none other than Corporal Erwin or what everyone else likes to call him 'The Head Honcho' Corporal Erwin was definitely one to not fuck with I tell you that! Jean and Mikasa were both personally picked by Corporal Erwin to join his team due to their outstanding physical and mental ability to defeat titans and also were able take initiative of the situation whenever their original plan went awol.

_'We must prepare to leave, everyone man their horse! I'll give you all approximately 5 minutes to prepare yourself before the gates get let down'_ Corporal Erwin quickly glanced over his teammates _'I have good men with me today, DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT FAIL ME TODAY'_ The Corporal made haste and proceeded towards his horse with everyone doing the same.  
Jean was adjusting his 3DMG _'Damn, the lines are stuck, ah just my luck right? The Corporal won't be happy if he sees this, tsk!'_ Jean was violently tugging at the lines with hope to untangle it within the 3DMG. _'Here...'_ A soft hand gently placed itself on top of his, slowly moving it away from the tangled line within his gear _'I can fix that'_ He froze, eyes fixed on her_ '...uh..uh.. Mikasa !'_ Speechless, Jean was absolutely speechless, almost like she cut his air supply off! Words were unable to flourish and all he did was just stand there, eyes still firmly fixed on her while she quickly untangled his line _'T-Thank you, Mikasa'_ She gave a brief smile as she turns to walk away, but there it is he thought... that rarity of a smile, so precious and sweet, a once in a blue moon happening _'Ah man, She should definitely start smiling more often...'_

**Part Three.**

Each and every squad had already left the barracks, making their way onto the field towards the last sighting of the abnormal titan. Corporal Erwin, Jean and Mikasa were covering the left of the originated planned route while Corporal Levi, Eren and Reiner were covering the right and then having everyone else cover the middle course of the route. The wind was strong today, the cold breeze were sharp against the face, Jean could see it blowing off Mikasa's hood and each time that happened she would pull her hood up again _'Mikasa, you dummy...'_ His lips pursed into a smile, the sight of her struggling to keep her hood up was awfully too cute for him to handle_ 'Ah man, there goes that weird feeling in my stomach again.. tsk, Mikasa you never fail at making me all girly and soft.'_ He diverted his gaze from her and back onto their current route with that grin he still had on his face, failing to waver.

_'OKAY GUYS TIME FOR A 10MINUTE REST'_ Corporal Erwin gave the signal to halt, just a bit of time to quickly replenish the horses and briefly go over the designated plan. Jean was resting easy ontop of a tree stump while both Corporal and Mikasa were going over their emergency plans, just incase something happens to stop them from achieving their mission. Jean turned his head up to the sky _'Clouds? Probably going to start raining soon..'_ He quietly sighed and shooked his head _'...It's always raining'._ He slowly stood up from his tree stump, making his way towards his horse but then he sees her, Mikasa... _'What is she doing?'_ He thought, Jean was confused but still made his way towards her _'Psfffffffffffftttttt!'_ Jean silently chuckled, trying hard to contain his laughter at the sight of Mikasa trying to untangle the strings of her hood _'Ah Mikasa...'_ He whispered to himself _'You really do never fail at making me go soft.'_ He proceeded towards her, coming to a still and having gently moved her hand away from the tangled strings _'Here'_ He looked at her ..._'I can fix that'._


	2. His Brown Leather Gloves

Part Four.

The Scouting Legions were on a move now, the numbers of titans surrounding them did not increase nor decrease, each and every squad were informed to not enter combat with the titans to avoid any delays or pointless casualties. Jean was riding close behind Mikasa and Mikasa close behind the Corporal_ 'It's raining now, fuck!' _Jean hissed_ 'This is going to mess up the stream of vision for everyone'. _The rain fell extremely heavy, but that did not waver their resolves _'FAST FORWARD MEN' _The Corporal still filled with motivation_ 'Let's do this'._

They made their way towards a overflowing forest, trees standing mighty tall, with a forest this dense and with their clouded vision,forwarding at a hasty speed would probably be suicide. The forest was a nesting ground for titans, extremely dangerous for mere mortals to trample upon without having any sort of guard up _'Men, be on guard... we do not know of the whereabouts of the titans within the forest, nor the numbers' _The corporal whispered as he drew his blades, _'Just be prepared to engage into battle if need be' ._ Jean and Mikasa drew their blades alongside the corporal, they'd already decided to trespass on foot to minimise the amount of sound they may make, horses trailing right behind them.

The walk was long, their cloaks soaked heavy with rain, Jean looked over at Mikasa _'Is she alright?' _He couldn't see her expressions for that god forsaken hood just hung over her like the grim reaper,_ 'She's shivering' _Jean could see her body trembling, fist clenched tightly around her blade, her hands were slowly losing colour to them _'Ah man, Mikasa you dummy ! Why didn't you bring any gloves?! Tsk!' _Jean quickly withdrew his blades back into his 3DMG, removing the leather brown gloves from his hands, he turns to Mikasa_ 'You need this more than I do' _and handed his gloves to her. Mikasa didn't hesitate to put them on, but her gaze was completely fixed on him, almost shocked even, Jean had always been a self-centred bastard, that any sort of nice gesture from him was considered... well ... a miracle atmost_ 'T-Thank you... Jean' _Mikasa smiled weakly at him, _'There it is again' _He thought, that smile, half assed but it was still a smile that brightened up her complexion immensely.

Part Five.

The trio was still proceeding forward on foot, the forest was getting as dense as ever now that any sort of light coming in slowly started fading away.

_'HALT MEN! THERE IS A CLASS 5-7 METER TITAN HEADING THIS WAY' _ So far only one minor classed titan was noticed but god knows if any more are treading behind its lead,_ 'STAY ON GUARD MEN' _Everyone came to a still, waiting for the titan to draw in closer, the corporal decided to take this one on _'Men, climb those trees, get off from the ground and place yourself high up' _The corporal knew what he was doing, he wanted everyone off the ground, hoping it'll give them a better insight of what was happening, whether more titans were approaching or not. _'TSK! these damn fuckers !' _Jean whined as he made his way up an old oak tree, with Mikasa tailing behind _'Honestly, there's never been one mission where the plan went as planned' _Jean kept moaning but Mikasa just stood there silent, both of them taking refuge on the tree's branch while the corporal worked his magic.

Suddenly raging footsteps started drawing in, there were more mere classed titans heading their way, Jean decided to inform the Corporal _'FUCK ! more titans approaching... CORPORAL ERWIN ! WE SEE MOR_-', _'I KNOW JEAN I KNOW' _Corporal Erwin cut him off, still in his battle stance, this time high off the ground too_ 'I'm going to assume the worst and say there's about eight, 5-7 meters class titans closing in on us' _The corporal wasn't happy, he was more pissed than ever, he always hated when the originated plan fucked up, especially by these useless creatures that wandered aimlessly killing for the sake of killing.

The titans were coming in at an accelarated pace, the sound of the first titan being slaughtered seemed to have drew them in, they know their location now _'Everyone, fight for your own safety, every man for themselves right now you hear me?' _Jean and Mikasa nodded in unison at the corporals words as they prepared themselves for battle. _'Ah, so troublesome' _Jean thought, he turns to look at Mikasa, she was as eagerred and ready as ever, he knew he didn;t have to worry much for her, for she was one of the elites of the 104th trainee squad, Mikasa knew exactly how to handle these fuckers.

Part Six

The rain was still pouring down heavily, the trio still in battle stance, titan blood stained the barks of the trees and their lifeless corpse slowly started to dissolve away. _'I think that's all of them men' _The corporal retreated his blades and proceeded towards the ground first, suddenly a mighty uprage was heard and before the corporal even placed one foot on the ground an abnormal, surprisngly 7meter class titan hidden between trees swung to hit him. '_CORPORAL ERWIN!' _Mikasa and Jean made haste towards the ground, hoping to find the corporal in one piece _'Fuck, fuck, fuck ! the corporal can't die ! he's the elite amongst the scouting legion, he can't die!' _Jean was more flustered than ever, he entrusted his life to the corporal and so did many people, to find him dead would be a disa- _'I'M NOT DEAD YOU FOOL' _amongst the dust and damage the corporal rose, Mikasa and Jean let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't severely hurt but he was covered in a few grazes or two._ 'This is an abnormal we have here, it waited for us to let down our guard before trying to attack, everyone becareful!' _The titan was swinging its arm left, right and centre trying to swat them like flies, the trio began to climb the nearby trees, Mikasa preparing to head for the nape of it's neck when suddenly _'No, oh come on not now ! why does the line decide to jam now of all times! fuck me !' _Jean's 3DMG lines are tangled again, leaving a massive jam within the 3DMG, he falls from the tree_ 'fuck... my ... life' _

_'MIKASAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' _The corporal was enraged, Mikasa had abandon her duty of destroying the titan, she left her spot and went straight for Jean.

_'W-what... Mikasa?!'_ Jean opened his eyes to find her grasped tightly around his waist, she caught him? _'But the corporal stated, every man for themselves' _Jean was confused, but most relieved, she saved him from falling to his death, even abandoning the scouting legions code of conduct to never leave ones duty. _'I can't let you die, Jean' _Mikasa said softly, his body began to soften, the tension within his muscles just went and his body almost floppy _'Wow Jean, wow, what a time for you to start melting ' _He sniggered at himself, Mikasa still wrapped around him, her touch started to brew a sense of security within him_ 'Oh man, Jean you girl ! how can you let Mikasa save you like some little bitch' _He smiled at himself once more before getting off Mikasa's shoulders, _'Mikasa, I owe you one there... Thank you' _Jean balanced himself up, dusting away the pieces of wood and dust he managed to attract while falling, he looked at Mikasa _'Why?' _He thought, he was a douche, his life wasn't worth saving.

_'Ahem, excuse me lovebirds!' _The corporal was still stuck in a battle with the titan, _'Lovebirds?!' _Jean exclaimed loudly, and a sheer red just managed to stain his cheeks from embarassment, surprsingly Mikasa was embarassed too. The two swooped down to aid the corporal, this abnormal titan had a strong sense of intellect, it knew what it was doing rather than just swatting it's body around like a wet fish. Jean's 3DMG line was still fucked up as ever, stopping him from reaching high places, he had to cover the grounds he thought, but that means a 25% chance of survival. Corporal and Mikasa placed themselves high up _'I'm going for the neck, corporal' _Mikasa was ready now, the nape of the neck in sight, she swoops down quickly.

_'What! no !' _The titan knew she was coming, grabbed her from behind its neck, before her blade even made any contach with it _'MIKASAAAAAAAA'_ Jean saw everything,_ 'No No NOOOOOOO' _Jean ran towards the titan, Mikasa wrapped up in its hand _'She's not moving?!' _ Jean could see her lifeless body, not retaliating against this barbaric creature, the impact of the swat from the titan must've knocked her out _'Fuck, if I don't get there in time, she'll be titan food!' _His speed was picking up and he jumps up towards the titans fist and severed it's hand before it was able to devour Mikasa. The hand fell to the ground, with Mikasa still tight in its hold _'Fuck! come on, let go of her goddamit !' _Jean was trying to peel its fingers from Mikasas body when suddenly the titan turns in rage and came charging towards Jean.

_'Jean! Concentrate on the titan!'_ The corporal managed to get the titans attention by slicing it's facial muscle as he came down from the trees. The titans direction changed towards the corporal,_ 'Where is he leading it?!' _Jean was confused, the corporal ended up drawing the titan deeper within the forest_ 'What is he thinking, that crazy bastard!' _Jean didn't know what to do, he was all alone, the corporal went mad taking that fucker titan on a one on one and then him also having Mikasa knocked out cold. The hand grasping tight on Mikasa body started dissolving at a speedy pace, probably due to the acidity of the rain, she sort of laid there lifeless, peaceful of course, Jean leaned in close to her chest_ 'Good, she's still breathing' _that heartbeat so gentle, even in a crucial time like this, her pulse never raised nor faltered, she was always calm_ 'Amazing' _He thought, she was truly amazing.

Part Seven.

There was an abandon cabin located not too far back, Jean decided to take Mikasa there to recover and to shelter from the rain also. Some of the horses ran off in panic when the titans were attacking, Jean was only able to retrieve one which was his.

Jean entered the cabin, the doors were weak and the roof didn't seem that strong either _'This will have to do' _He placed Mikasa gently down in a corner deep within the cabin, he took her cloak off to form some sort of cushion for her to lie down on, and he took his off to form a cover, to keep her warm.

Mikasa was laying there, still unconcious, all Jean could do was wait for her to wake up then they'll be able to conclude a plan together, he always underestimated his power to lead, he was never sure on what to do despite his shitty trash talk and boastful comments! Infact Jean was the most insecure soldier there was, he left many of his comrades to die before he even joined the scouting legion, he hated when Marco would always mentioned how much people trusted their lives to him _'Doesn't he understand the fucking burden he puts onme?' _Jean sat with his knees to his chest, shivering from the cold, his arms crossed on top of his knees and face burying deep into them _'I'm not cut out for this' _He kept letting out heavy sighs, not understanding his purpose within the scouting legion, just constantly questioning his own strength and abilities. Jean turns his head towards Mikasa, _**'It's cause of you, I'm here you know... I purposely followed you to the scouting legion, just so I can protect you. I hated when you use to charge into battle without any care for yourself, goddamit it pissed me off so much! Mikasa... what did you do to me? you're all I care about now, I never used to give a shit about anyone but myself, if it wasn't you in that titans grasp god knows if I would have even tried as hard as I did to save you' **_His eyes began to water, his pent up emotions slowly releasing, the stress of balancing the work of a scouting squadron and his feelings for Mikasa was too much of a hassle, he hated putting himself in danger, he was never guranteed survival but with Mikasa on the line he had no other choice but to charge right into the danger zone.

_'Mikasa...'_ His hands slowly cupped hers,_ 'So warm...' _He lifted her hand close to his chest, his heart racing_ 'Mikasa, can you feel that? There's a place in here for you, if you ever wanted shelter, I promise I'll look after you.'_


	3. Mikasa Monologue Part One

Mikasa's Monologue.

The rain began to die out, the pitter patter sound became alot lighter against the cabins windows but that was all you could here to be quite frank._ 'Ouch !' _Mikasa opened her eyes _'Where am I?'_ She thought, unable to lift her head for it felt too heavy to do so _'Why am I here? Where's Corporal? Jean?... ' _She turns her head slowly to the side, it was quite dark in the cabin and with the sun setting soon, vision was going to be quite a bit of a problem.

_'...Jean?' _There was his body laid down at the opposite end of the room to her, back facing to her too, his short milky brown hair was all that stood out to her, no doubt she thought... that was definitely Jean.

_'Is he asleep?_ _He looks cold'_ Jean was hugging himself in his slumber, arms wrapped around himself tightly and legs pulled up to his chest _'Where is his cloak?_ She stares down at her stomach _'Is.. this Jeans cloak?'_ Mikasa slowly lifted her head up despite the pounding at the back of her head, she turns around slowly looking back at what she was laying on _'So... this is my cloak then?' _She sighed and proceeded to pull his cloak off her body_ 'Mhmm, it's really big, the cloak.. it's really big! I didn't think Jean had this much of a built physique' _She was analysing the size of his cloak, even proceeded to put it around her shoulders _'Wow... really big...' _She pulls the hood up and it hung loose and heavy over her head, she couldn't see a thing_ 'It really is too big' _She smiled at herself _'I bet this looks really funny on me right now' _Mikasa stopped moving, her hands froze _'...this... smell... his... smell...' _Jean's scent was blooming from his cloak, it smacked her right in the nostrils_ '...this... smell... so... warm' _She drew his cloak in closer, the smell of his cloak, soaked in what smelt like mint and medicine patches although a very odd combination of scent, it somewhat brew a comforting feeling within her.

_'What am I doing? Stop Mikasa you baka ! you look really weird right now!'_ Her face began to blush and was red all over! her eyes widened, she slowly let his cloak loose, pulled the hood down and removed it from her back _'Let me give it back to Jean' _She began to make her way towards the cold Jean lying across her, slowly and quietly tip-toeing, trying to make as little sound as possible.

'Here you go...' She whispered as she gently placed his cloak over his body. Mikasa sat by him, staring down at him from above, Jean was sound asleep, she didn't feel like she should disturb but she was pretty sure they better get a move on now with the originated plan, the corporal was missing too, she glanced over to every corner of the room and no sighting of the corporal. _'Did Jean bring me here?'_ Mikasa was putting 1 and 1 together, hoping to figure out what happened back then with the titan and all, no doubt Mikasa was still very much confused.

Mikasa sat there, pondering, waiting for Jean to awake... _'If Jean did bring me here... I am very much in his debt, he saved me didn't he?' _Her questions were flying out her head, they weren't imporant questions or trivial matters that would do justice to the world, but she was grateful for Jean _'I must thank him later' _with that, she looked at him and subconciously smiled a massive smile _'Eugh, why am I smiling? I smile like an idiot '_ she turns her head away from him but little did she know... her smile did many wonders for the man laying before her.


	4. The daisy amongst the grass

Part Eight.

The sun had set and the rain had stopped, the cabin was dark and but the only source of light was what was coming in from the starryed sky outside.

_'I can't see a damn thing...'_ Jean was mumbling quietly underneath his breath, while Mikasa sat beside him staring out the glass stained window. They've been hiding out in the cabin for a good few hours now, and they both were pretty sure that the scouting legion would be in hysterics right now knowing that some of their elites from the 104th trainee squadrons were missing. The corporal was nowhere to be seen too and no footsteps were heard coming by the cabin either.

_'I wander what everyone is doing, I hope they're all safe' _Mikasa spoke softly, her face then buried into her arms, Jean knew she was worried, the sadness in her eyes was too goddamn obvious, he really sucked at comforting people.

_'I-I'm.. sure they're okay'_ Jean stuttered _'Ah, what a klutz!' _He thought, hopefully by the sound of him stuttering that would somewhat cheer Mikasa up, even if it was for just a bit.

_'Why?'_ He thought, Jean looked over at Mikasa, her eyes were filled with so much sadness, the light of the moon just managed to reveal a decent amount of her face, he couldn't see much of her expression but her eyes just said it all.

_'If you're worried about Eren' _Jean sighed, '_... I'm sure he's okay'_ Jean definitely knew why she was sad, she was always worried about Eren, she hated having to be far from him, she needed to have him in her sight constantly but despite how much Jean hated Eren, he knew Eren was fine, Eren would never die on his comrades especially Mikasa.

_'Y-yeah, I'm sure he's okay too'_ Mikasa gave a faint smile, still hiding in her arms, but Jean could see it very clearly, her smile brought so much joy to him, it was always half-assed but it made him weak inside, his stomach would go into knots each time that rarity of a smile would bless him, _'What if I could make her smile a real smile?'_ He thought_ 'No word of a lie, I would probably die'_ He chuckled quietly to himself, his thoughts of making Mikasa happy was awfully too funny for him to bare, he knew anyways, that him... making her happy? was truly impossible.

_'...So... Mikasa, what do you get up to in your spare time?'_ Surprisingly, with both of them being awake and all, you'd expect them to make a move and re-group with the rest of the scouting legion, but instead they both sat by eachother, in the darkness of the cabin, unwillingly wanting to move. _'I like to visit the flower fields... with Armin... and Eren'_ She responded, this time lifting her head up from her arms, _'I especially like daisies... there was this one time... where I made a daisy chain for Eren-' _She suddenly broke out into a quiet giggle fit, but Jean was awestruck _'What is this?' _he thought, _'She's giggling?!' _The sound of Mikasa's laughter was truly rare, along with that smile of hers too, she was always quiet, never made any sounds or tried to joke around with the other squadrons but this, for the first time in his life, the sound of her laughter bestowed him a strange, tingly feeling within.

_'Ah man, that was so cute.. I could actually die'_ he looked down at his boots, _'Why can't I make her laugh like that too?' _Jean felt bitter, the mention of daisies and then... Eren, made him a bitter mess _'That godforsaken Eren... why?... why?' _Jean never did like Eren, he couldn't stand the fact that Eren made Mikasa so happy, he was envious.. jealous... there would be numerous amounts of times on numerous amount of occasions where Jean would try and make Mikasa laugh, and for all the numerous amount of times on those numerous amounts of occasions he'd always fail.

_'I just want to make her smile one big smile...' _He clenched his fist tight, why was he getting so frustrated he thought, it wasn't a big deal that Mikasa never laughed or smiled at his being, but yet it got to him... made his blood boil... _'What does Eren have... that I don't have?' _He asked himself, his eyes just fixed on the wooden floorboard, _'tsk, what a degrading question Ijust asked myself'_ he thought_ 'I shouldn't lower myself to Erens level_'... he looked at her, Mikasa face, just staring at the same exact floorboards... with that perfect structure of a side profile... _'But for her, I suppose... I'd degrade myself anyday.'_

Part Nine.

Dawn was upon them, they both sat and slept in their side by side position throughout the night, words were rarely exchanged just a lot of silent sighs and stomach rumbling. The sun was beginning to rise now, and a new day had just begun.

_'We need to get a move on, the Corporal mentioned an emergency plan to me'_ Mikasa began preparing for leave, she grabbed her rucksack and quickly rummaged through it to find a green flare_ 'The corporal mentioned the flare to me, to use it if we ever need to re-group with the others' _Jean looked at her barely paying attention to anything she's saying, Mikasa just woke up, her hair was sticking out all over the place and her eyes and face were puffy and swollen _'Very cute'_ He thought, what people would consider her flaws, the messy bed head and puffy face, was something that emphasised his emotions towards her... she had become someone perfect to him, flaws and all.

Mikasa paused during mid-sentence, she was trying to explain a battle structure to Jean when suddenly _'D'oh!' _she palmed her forehead _'It has been over 10hours, the other squads would have made it to their destination or have travelled back home... even if the flare was signalled... no one would be able to see it' _She dropped the flare from her hand, then placing her palms on her knees, _'It looks like she's out of ideas' _Jean sighed and looked up out the window_ 'Hey Mikasa, atleast the sun looks nice' _He points out at the horizon, the sun slowly rising..._ 'it's all orange, and red and yellow and stuff' _What was he saying he thought, so patronising on her behalf he thought, mentioning primary colours to her? really? Mikasa followed the trace of his fingers anyways, looking right out the window_ 'It's really pretty...' _She didn't notice how patronising his last sentence to her was, probably due to her just waking up just a few minutes ago, it just went unnoticed.

Jean sighed, he picked up his cloak and swung it over his shoulders, tying the two strings by the hood together to keep it in place, Mikasa suddenly staring intensely at him _'...Jean? do you like mint and medicine patches?' _She asked,_ 'What a random question' _He thought, his face was puzzled but he responded anyways _'Sometimes I like mint, theres a field which grows mint by our dorm, we hang our clothes out by it and the medicine patches... my backs been a problem lately so yeah... I sort of have to like them' _He smiled, Mikasa never usually asks him questions, so despite how weird that was he surely did appreciate it.

_'Jean...'_ Mikasa looked down towards the ground,_ 'What do we do now?' _She was out of ideas and it was just them two and one horse, both hungry but had a flask of water in their backpack to last them another day. Jean had no idea what to do either, he doesn't have the brains to conjure up a plan _'Fuck it' _He thought, _'Let's just ride home, one horse, you and me... it shouldn't be too bad, we know our way back anywyas.. if any titans come along.. well... we'll deal with them accordingly'_ Jean didn't make any eye contact with her, he was sure she was dissappointed with the lack of leading skills he had but she didn't say anything anyways, she stood up slowly, put on her cloak and grabbed her rucksack _'Sounds like a good plan Jean, Let's go home.'_

Part Ten.

The duo set out on their journey home, they were extremely weary of their whereabouts still stuck in the forest. Jean was riding in front and Mikasa behind him, she surprisingly had her arms around him tight, not like he was complaining or anything, he found it cute and warm, made his insides do somersaults and whatnot. The journey through the forest was quiet he thought, well it's best it be that way anyways, since any sort of noise would draw titans near.

_'So far, no sightings of titans... if this carries on we'll be home in no time' _Jean whispered, he turns his head to Mikasa, but she just sat there silent_ 'What is she thinking about? Probably Eren' _He thought, _'Eren, that motherfucker...' _Jean looked up at the trees, they were still as mighty tall as they were yesterday but this time now, with each step they took out of the forest, they became less dense then what they were 10 horse steps back.

_'Aw yeah, we're out this damn forest now Mikasa, we've only need to ride through this field for an extra 5miles and I'm sure we'll be home in no time'_ Jean gave a quick glance over the fields _'No titans in sight, looks like this may be our lucky day' _. The field was green, grass blowing gently in the wind... little bits of flowers would pop their heads up from time to time to say hello _'Look Mikasa, there's a daisy!' _Jean pointed at the little daisy besides their path, it was a lonely daisy... just growing on its own amongst all the grass _'Here' _Jean stopped the horse, he got off the saddle and quickly made his way towards the daisy, plucking it from its roots _'For you Mikasa... you can use this... to make another daisy chain if you want' _He held out the daisy for her, unwilling to make any sort of eye contact with her, his face was red as ever this time _'Why am I such a sop?' _He thought_ 'Connie and the guys would piss themselves laughing if they saw me like this' _Jean was clearly embarassed, but Mikasa reached out for the daisy anyways _'This daisy.. it was so lonely... thank you, Jean' _She held the daisy in her palm, not wanting to clench onto it tight, for she was scared it would break _'It's not lonely anymore Mikasa, it has you now...' _He climbed back onto his saddle, avoiding any sort of eyecontact still and Mikasa there, with daisy in palm her lips pursed into a subtle smile.

Part Eleven.

_'Nice ! We've made it back Mikasa!' _The journey home was a breeze, minor titans were spotted but they didn't post much of a threat. Jean began to bang at the walls gate alerting the gate guardians, they looked over_ 'It's Jean and Mikasa! They're alive!' _Everyone came rushing over, the gates slowly rising and in the distance _'There he is...' _Jean saw him, Eren was rushing over with that happy go lucky face he always has, he ran towards Mikasa, arms swinging around her_ 'Tskkk...' _He couldn't bare the sight of Eren so he proceeded to walk away casually _'That jerk...' _Jean glanced back at Mikasa over his shoulder one more time, she was smiling more than ever, hands trying to cover her mouth _'Ah, Mikasa ... why don't you do that around me?' _Jean pouted, he wanted to sulk and pull a tantrum like a kid not getting what he want _'She doesn't need to cover her mouth, her smile is too beautiful to be covered' _He thought, still looking back_ '...huff' _He sighed and proceeded walking back to the HQ casually.

_'JEAN KIRSCHTEIN!'_ Jean stopped in his tracks,tensed, his body straightened and automatically went into a salute, fist against his chest_ 'YES CORPORAL' _unbelievable he thought, Corporal Erwin was stood before him, fit as a fiddle and with no harm done to him _'What the hell happened back there?' _he thought_ 'Corporal... I-I'm sorr-' 'No, Jean'... _The corporal cut him off mid way asusual, but this time he wasn't angry or anything, instead he seemed more apologectic you could say_ 'I'm sorry Jean, I shouldn't have left you and Mikasa out there in the forest' _The corporal head hung low, the situation became a little too awkward for Jean, he really didn't know how to handle awkward situations_ 'Uh... uh... if it wasn't for you corporal, Mikasa and I would have been dead' _still in his salute stance, Jean looked over to the side, he tried to deflate the awkward from the situation as much as possible but instead he probably made it even worst with his lame comments, the corporal smiled _'Well then, lets go get you and Mikasa some food' _


	5. Mikasa Monologue Part Two

Mikasa Monologue #2

They were still stuck in the cabin, both her and Jean, they sat in the dark silent most of the night but Jean would try and make conversations from time to time _'I don't really feel like talking' _She thought, she didn't want to come out and say it directly out to Jean though, but judging from her one worded answers he should get the idea.

All Mikasa could think of was Eren and Armin, she was worried about them, hoping they were still alive. Eren was always hot-headed and ran straight into battles without a second thought and then there was Armin...

Armin was a smart kid, but he had no confidence in himself, he always belittled himself and never trusted his intuition, the only way he pulls through was always with Eren and Mikasa's aid.

_'...So... Mikasa, what do you get up to in your spare time?'_ Jean asked her, randomly... right out the blue but why now out of all places she decides to remember _'...daisies'_ her inside went warm and gushy, she could remember that day clearly, her and both Eren and Armin were sat in the fields, she kept picking at daisies, making them into these little chains and Eren would put them on him and Armin for fun_ 'they looked so funny' _she thought, they never did fail at making her laugh.

_'I like to visit the flower fields... with Armin... and Eren'_ She responded, she could see Jean's head turning towards her slowly, but she didn't bother trying to make eyecontact. _'I especially like daisies... ' _That day came back as rush a to her, she could see everything clearly in her head _'there was this one time... where I made a daisy chain for Eren-' _Mikasa broke out into a giggle fit, the image of Eren and Armin prancing around with daisy chains on their heads was comedy gold to her _'...Oh how I missed those days' _

The sun was beginning to rise now, Mikasa was preparing for leave, she wanted to get back home as quickly as possible, her head was still half asleep though and her face was puffed up and swollen as ever_ 'Ew, I look horrid' _she thought, but carried on making up a plan for Jean anyways_ 'Why is he looking at me like that, doesn't he see that I'm an utter mess right now? I bet he's making fun of me' _She avoids all eye contact with Jean and proceeded on rummaging through her rucksack _'Ah! I've found it, this green flare... we can signal to re-group with the oth-' _Mikasa stopped,_ 'Nevermind' _She thought, _'It has been over 10hours, the other squads would have made it to their destination or have travelled back home... even if the flare was signalled... no one would be able to see it' _the flare fell from her hands, leaving them to gently rest on her knees, she felt useless, had no idea what to do now, all she could do was sit there staring down at the flare.

_'Hey Mikasa, atleast the sun looks nice' _Jean points out at the horizon, her eyes follows his fingers and there... she could see it, the sun in its true glory '_it's all orange, and red and yellow and stuff' _Jean mumbled, still pointing out at the horizon _'What is he talking about this time?' _She thought, she chose to ignore anyways_ 'It's really pretty..' _she responded to him, trying to avoid any awkward silences.

Jean proceeded to pick up his cloak, he swung it over his shoulders and Mikasa just sat there watching intensely_ 'That cloak..' _She thought, the smell of mint and medicine patches would suddenly loom all over her, _'there it is, that smell again' _The warmth began to expand within her, she could feel her stomach sink, in a good way of course, she was no longer tense or anything just that feeling of comfort taking over again. _'...Jean? do you like mint and medicine patches?' _She asked out of curiosity, he looked back at her with a puzzled expression, he proceeded to respond anyways _'Sometimes I like mint, theres a field which grows mint by our dorm, we hang our clothes out by it and the medicine patches... my backs been a problem lately so yeah... I sort of have to like them' _ So that was his answer to his strange yet comforting smell.

Despite everything, they were still out of ideas _'Jean..' _Mikasa whispered, still facing the ground_ 'What do we do now?' _She wanted to cry for help, they had no food and only one horse and not too mention Jean's 3DMG was fucked up too. '_Let's just ride home, one horse, you and me... it shouldn't be too bad, we know our way back anywyas.. if any titans come along.. well... we'll deal with them accordingly'_ Jean had no idea too, but that was all he could come up with _'Well, atleast it's something' _She thought_ 'Sounds like a good plan Jean, Let's go home.'_

They proceeded out the cabin, Jean headed towards the horse first with Mikasa tailing behind asusual, her eyes were fixed on his back _'He has broad shoulders... his head stood tall... and very confident' _she thought, Jean's hair would flutter in the wind and would stick out weirdly and when they did, Mikasa couldn't help but snigger a bit. Jean climbed onto the saddle first, he lent his hand down towards Mikasa and pulls her up, his grasp was confident and strong just like his being_ 'Up you go...' _He pulls her up, in one quick pull she was already up on the saddle_ 'He has pretty good arm strength too' _She was judging everything he did, not in a bad way anyways, she couldn't help but pinpoint the good things about his physical attribrutes.

They both set out on their journey home, Jean riding in front and Mikasa behind_ 'His smell, so warm...' _Mikasa couldn't help but lean in closer to him, her head just barely hovering from his shoulders, she wanted to place her head down onto him but no she thought, that'd be too weird however her arms began to subconciously tighten around his waist, she didn't want to let that comforting feeling go. _ 'This feeling, I love it... I love it so much, how does the weirdest scent combination make me feel this happy?'_ Mikasa didn't understand, but Jean's scent did so much justice for her, it was becoming a drug, she sat in silent most of the time just arms, tight around his waist... quietly inhaling his smell. Jean would turn his head back from time to time, but that didn't sway her whatsoever, she just sat there... in silent... no thoughts of the scouting legion, or Armin... not even Eren crossed her mind, she was at ease, in peace, never has she ever felt this relaxed.

The horse was pacing at a good speed, the scenery was beautiful, the grass would blow around in the wind with little flowers popping its head up from time to time _'This is the life' _She thought, no need to worry about anything, just sitting here on this horse, no need to worry about anything in the world.

Jean suddenly comes to a halt _'Look Mikasa, there's a daisy!' _His words didn't properly process for she was still in her own dreamland, he jumps of the horse_ 'What is this baka doing?' _her arms just suddenly broke from the grasp she had around his waist, it suddenly felt cold now and reality hit her hard, they were both still in the middle of the field and titans could come passing by any moment, she didn't like reality she wanted that dreamy peace she had before. '_For you Mikasa... you can use this... to make another daisy chain if you want' _What is this she thought, Jean stood there with this daisy in his hand, his eyes diverted to somewhere else not wanting to make eyecontact, she could see his face burning red but this daisy in his hand _'For me?' _She thought, Mikasa never recieved any flowers from a guy before, this was the first ever sort of affection she'd ever recieve from a guy to be quite frank... minus Eren though, Eren's affection didn't really count as he was just an adopted brother to her.

_'This daisy.. it was so lonely... thank you, Jean'_ The lonely daisy, amongst all this grass... it reminded her of herself a bit, she always felt like she stood out amongst everyone hence why she never tried to socialise with anyone, the daisy was sitting in her palm, she didn't want to clench onto it tight, it could break she thought, she wasn't even sure of her own strength sometimes..._ 'It's not lonely anymore Mikasa, it has you now' _Jean avoided eyecontact and proceeded to climb back onto the horses saddle, Mikasa sat there, with daisy still in palm, her lips slowly began to purse into a smile_ 'I like this...'_

They're reaching the gates wall now, Mikasa was still floating around her dreamland, her arms still tight around his waist and the daisy was tucked away behind her ears, her hair covered it so Jean was unable to see. Mikasa was still dreaming, she didn't want the warmth to go, infact she wished for the journey to prolong even more, this feeling that conveyed within her... she had one good taste of it and now she was more ravenous than ever, she didn't want it to end. _'We're home Mikasa!' _Jean jumped off the horse, the cold reality hit her again_ 'Goddammit Jean, stop moving around for fuck sake' _Mikasa hissed, how did she become like this? she's the elite she thought, how can Jean... out of all people, make her into this sappy, little girl?

Mikasa was still pretty much in a daze, all these people running towards her _'Mikasaaa ! Mikasaaaa !' _Oh look, it's Eren and Armin rushing towards her, everything began to sharpen around her,the sound, sight everything, her senses were on point now, she could see them and everyone else but why did she feel so cold? she turns her head from side to side _'Where's Jean?' _He was out of sight and nowhere to be seen, Jean dissappeared... she wanted to thank him before he left but it was too late now _'Ah, I'll just catch up with him later then'. _

Mikasa was puzzled, she knew nothing but pain, after losing her family back when she young, she thought she would never feel the warmth of being close to someone ever again, the feeling she felt back then, the cloak, the cabin, the horse, the daisy! and even Jean?! What was going on she thought, her head was up in the cloud when she was with him, that strange, unfamiliar feeling swept her off her feet, it was weird and she was unsure of it but no word of a doubt, she loved it.


	6. Her Fingertips

Hi guys ! Just a quick note here, I just want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed and favourited my fanfic, it means alot to me when people tell me how much they enjoy reading what I write.

I don't have alot of confidence in my writing, but your kind comments give me the ... uh strength? LOL yeah .. lets say strength to carry on :)

Unfortunately I am back at work now, and I'm stuck on late evening shifts 4 out of 7 days a week, so chapters won't be as frequent as I hope they'd be :(

but I'll try my best to get a new chapter up every week ! but til then, please enjoy chapter 6 of All I can see is you, sorry it's so short . I'll make next chapter a long one :DD

P.S you can follow me on my twitter acc ** kiwi_wangja **if you'd ever want to speak to me or anything, I promise I'm a nice person ^^ hehe !

Part Twelve.

Jean was sat in the cafeteria, it had just gone noon, no one else was there besides him and the cleaner of the facility, he had a bowl of have eaten vegetable soup in front of him _'I've suddenly lost my appetite'_ He thought, Jean would swerve his spoon around in the soup from time to time, creating a sort of mini tornado which kept him somewhat amused but everytime the soup would settle he would see his reflecton, clear as a crystal, his face was dissappointed, he was dissappointed with himself _'Why?'_ Jean questioned himself, he didn't understand why he felt this way _'Was it because I couldn't have done more for the Corporal and Mikasa?'_ Jean continously questioned himself, he didn't understand his dissappointment, he never usually doubts or ever fails himself but something just had him by the ring of his neck this time _'... Was it Mikasa?_ _Was it because she got hurt?'_ He regretted not being able to do much for her, infact he felt like he was partially holding the group back if anything! _'If only my 3DMG hadn't fucked up' _His fist clenched and slammed the table causing the soup to go everywhere_ 'Ah goddamit! the soup!'_ the soup splattered all over the table and even on himself, he stood up quick due to natural instincts then suddenly a silent string of giggle fits came out of nowhere, he turns his head to see her standing there _'...ah,Mikasa?'_

Mikasa sat down beside him, she was still quiet as ever, she handed him napkins to clean up the spilt soup and asusual eyecontact between the two was never made.

_'...Thank you Jean'_ She mumbled, while sipping from her glass of water.

_'Oh ah! Mikasa! Thank you f-for what?'_ Jean was flustered, he could never keep his cool whnever Mikasa was being nice around him.

_'For saving me back then...'_ Her eyes suddenly laid easy on him, there was nothing but a warm feeling radiatiing from her gaze, her eyes unwillingly wanting to break it's contact from him. _'What is this...this feeling' _Jean thought, he hadn't seen Mikasa like this before, her eyes looked so relaxed, happy almost?

_'...I felt like it was my duty to do so Mikasa, I wouldn't have forgiven myself if anything had happen to you'_ His hands were clenched together under the table, thumbs circling eachother and eyes diverted back to his bowl of soup, he could see himself reflected in the soup, his face brightening red, and a sweat drop just forming at the top of his forehead _'Act cool man, act cool'_ He kept telling himself, _'Ah... I should ask her out on a date!'_ The idea just ascended to him, it was the perfect time to ask her aswell, the coast was clear and it was just him and her in that caferteria, what's the worst that could happen he thought, he began to slowly breath in and out, stabling his body, carefully avoiding the shaking nerves. he turns to her... _'SHE'S GONE?!'_ Mikasa dissappeared, _'When did she leave?!'_ He palmed his face into the centre of his hands, he couldn't believe it, he didn't even notice her leave from beside him, he was too caught up in his own thoughts not noticing she had gone 'Sigh...Tough luck' He thought, he raised his head out of his hands and looked through the window, sun beaming in... _'Next time Jean, next time'_

Part Thirteen.

Days had past since the unfortunate events in the forest and the weekly squadron meeting was about to start again, Jean hadn't seen or heard from Mikasa since, it felt like she did really dissappear that day in the cafeteria. Jean sat down at one of the desk, handsout already laid out infront of him, he yawns and rests the side of his head onto one hand, his eyes were half opened and toothpaste still stained his mouth _'Too goddamn early for this shit'_ He continues yawning, surprisingly despite his lazy mood he was early for once, he sat at his desk counting everyone who came in _'Oh look, Sasha is here... there's Annie...Reiner...Marco...Armin...ugh Eren... Mikasa...Chris-'_ He bolts up straight, how did he not notice her already _'Mikasa'_ The insides of him was jolting, he was unsettled, his stomach was doing acrobratics and his eyes widened like hell ! _'M-Mikasa...'_ She was walking towards him now, straight down his aisle, _'Ok Jean, keep cool, just say hello'_ She was closing in on him, the distance between them was decreasing he can't mess up now he thought, her boots would clack with each step and her hair would fall against her face each time she tries to sweep the strands back _'Here she comes Jean, now do it!'_ Mikasa was only an arm reach away, Jean opens his mouth _' sdfhygjkn,fakghahgagg' _Mikasa looks at him in surprise, _'what did I just say?'_ His nerves got the better of him and his words didn't properly form and instead a bunch of jibberish came out.

_'Uh...Hi...'_ Mikasa was confused, she didn't understand what he just said but she proceeded on forward to her seat anyways.

Jean was left there, sitting in his own puddle of embarassment _'What... did... I... just ... say?'_ He buried his face into his arms, not wanting to look up and spent majority of the meeting like that, he couldn't find the confidence to face Mikasa that morning, and it was his first sighting of her in days 'I am so lame, I just can't with myself sometimes' He thought.

The meeting was over and everyone descended out of the hall in an orderly fashion, Jean was still sat face buried into his arms _'What's wrong with you Jean~?!'_ Connie's voice came as a shock to his ears _'Keep your voice down punk!'_ Jean lifted his head up _'Let's go already man, the meeting's over!'_ Connie pulls Jean off his seat and ends up dragging his body out the hall _'You're so heavy man! Jheeze!'_ Connie would huff and puff while Jean's arms was draped around his shoulders.

_'Mikasa! you're always going against my decisions I am not your child!'_ A sudden argument broke out amongst Eren and Mikasa in the hallway, Jean and Connie quickly bolted up straight and proceeded towards the scene of drama. Jean could see them, Eren was acting like a spoilt child and Armin was standing in the way between Eren and Mikasa.

_'M-Mikasa' _Jean mumbled, eyes fixed on her only, he didn't care about what Eren had to say about risking his lives for mankind and all that other crap he normally spurts.

Everyone was trying to diffuse the situation while Jean just stood there in complete awe, Mikasa was tearing up, he could see she wanted to cry, she always took the backlash of Eren's whining and complaining, it was like raising a rebellious child atmost.

_'HEY EREN!'_ Jean grabbed him by the collar of his shirt _'CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE MAKING MIKASA UPSET YOU JERK?!'_ He was angry, he was so mad yet it was none of his business nor it had anything to do with him, but seeing Mikasa sad was something he never wanted to see again, he knew Eren brought her the most joy and yet the most sadness, he had every bit of her emotions in the palms of his hands and he had crazy control over them _'I am so sick of your whining you know' _Jean tightened his lock around Eren's collar _'When are you going to start considering peoples feelings you little fuck?!'_ The hall went silent, all you hear was the heavy breathing of both Eren and Jean, the tension was so thick and no one had no idea how to calm the situation.

_'E-enough...'_ A hand slowly clasped his shoulders, Jean turnt around.

_'M-Mikasa...'_ Their eyes met, the tears welling in her eyes stopped but nothing else could be seen in them, her hand would tighten a little around his shoulders more.

Jean's hand loosened around Eren's collar, he drops him to the ground his hands falls by his side not losing any contact with her eyes _'B-But...'_ He stuttered, her hands gently dropped from his shoulder, grazing every inch of his back as it fell, sending little sparks down his spine, her fingers travelled towards the side of his waist down, making a quick leap towards his hands, she outlines the curve of his fist and then breaks away.

Her boots would clack each time she took a step, this time moving further away from him, he watched her walk away, as he stood there covered in goosebumps, every single strand of hair on his body was on end now _'What was that?'_ He thought, that feeling of shock... excitement almost? His fist fell and his hand went numb, her touch made him weak and his knees were giving in, his body slowly arching over...

_'GODDAMMIT JEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!' _ Connie fast forward to Jean_ 'Give me your arm you nonce!'_ Jean outstretched his arm, still numb and moving slowly with no life to them... he wipes his hand on the back of Connie's jacket.

_'WHAT DID YOU WIPE ON ME NOW?!'_ Connie screeched, _'I am not a piece of tis-'_

'Hope... Connie...Hope.'

Connie just stood there sulking in silent _'Tsk, what is up with this guy..'_


	7. Inhale Exhale

Hey guys, Sorry this chapter is so short, it feels a little rushed now that I'm reading it over again, but I'm trying my best to keep this updated as possible! I really enjoy writing for this couple but the amount of time I have free recently is so minimal . but I'll always try to upload new chapters, your reviews keep me motivated and I'm very grateful for your kind words !

So please please please enjoy the latest chapter! I'll do better in the next one :)

Love Sweetackerman2611

.

Part Fourteen

Minutes, hours, days and weeks have passed since the cabin experience with Mikasa and they were both rarely partnered up for any of their recent missions now. Jean was exhausted after arriving back at his dorm, the troops were set out in search of Eren who was recently kidnapped. Everyone in the scouting legions were going awol over the sudden truth behind the attacks on mankind a few years back...

_'Reiner... Bert...'_ Jean shooked his head, he sat down on his bed with the candle lit flame fluttering by his side, Jeans dorm room has been extremely quiet since the passing of his dorm-mate Marco, ever since his death Jean never allowed anyone else to replace Marco bunk.

_'What a pain...'_ Jean huffed, he slowly pulled off his jacket revealing the white cotton top he'd always wear, he proceeds to remove his boots and the buckles around his waist just leaving him in his top and pants.

Jean leans back slowly, tilting head back as he gazes at the wooden beam holding up his roof above him, he leans back even more now, and then more as he gradually falls flat onto his bed, he tilts his head from side to side trying to find a comfortable position to lay his head and after turning numerous amount of times he decides to just lay his head flat back, staring at the ceiling.

The silence would consume his entire dorm, the candle light still flickering in the darkness, Jean laid motionless, unable to move, his eyes were closing in on him and he proceeds to place one hand behind his head to cushion himself.

Jean shuts his eyes _'...darkness'_ and he falls into slumber.

Part Fifthteen

There was rustling in the night, Jean was still very much asleep but the peace in his room had been disturbed, the door opened and then shut quick and the flooboards would begin to creak as footstep began to quietly echo in his room, the steps started getting louder as they reached towards Jean then suddenly it comes to a stop, no movements were recognised for a brief moment or two and silence began to slowly consume the room again.

_'...Jean'_ A gentle voice appeared in the darkness as it made it's way onto Jean's bed, the bed would creak and sink as the unknown assailant climbed on nearing closer to Jean's body. A small hand reached out towards him, placing itself on his chest as the rest of the unknown assailant body would automatically draw in closer.

_'...Jean?'_ There it is again, that voice, that gentle voice, Jean began to shift and turn a little but still did not wake up from his slumber, the hand that was cushioning his head is no longer underneath his head, but was outstretched onto his bed, the assailant was on its knees as his arm laid stationary just by its body, it begun to move, coming to a lay down right besides Jean, head appearing from the darkness as the light flickered strongly it began to beam rays on its face.

Black hair would fall as it made its way down on Jeans arm, grey eyes would glisten as it made contact with the candle light and small hands would trace the jawline of Jean. The two bodies became close as the assailant draws in nearer, its head would cower in the comfort of his arm as it shuts its eyes in peace, its hand would continue to trace the outline of his face then gently trickle south towards his waist, the assailant holds on tight, hugging him hard and close.

_'...I like this'_

The gentle voice appears once more in the dead of night and then silent would bestow the room again.

_Mikasa Monologue 3_

It was the dead of night, Mikasa was sat alone in her room, Eren had been missing for a few weeks now and worry was all that overcame her, she hadn't been able to sleep for days now and her anxiety is getting the best of her, bags under her eyes became heavy and her body was growing weak.

_'Get a grip of yourself'_ She would mutter to herself in the darkness, she brings her knees up as she sat on her bed, tears begun to flow as this was the norm for her every night.

_'E-Eren... Please don't be dead'_ She would gently muffle her whimpers with her face buried into her arms, after a moment of sobbing, her head would lift up for air revealing red, bloodshot eyes.

Mikasa was high on anxiety, she couldn't handle the worries and possibility of losing Eren, it began to slowly eat her away, she wanted comfort and sleep, but how could she? When Eren's bed besides her would always be empty.

Mikasa stood up from her bed, her body began to move towards the door, opening it then closing proceeding out of the room as she shuts the door behind her.

_'What am I doing?'_ She thought, her insides were eating her alive, she couldn't stand the pain that Eren's left behind, she would choke up and tears would fall from time to time_ 'I-I can't breathe'_ Her hands would bring itself up to her neck, holding itself tight around her throat, eyes widen and her feet would buckle up and begin to run down the halls of the dorm, she was in panic, her anxiety had the best of her that night.

Mikasas speed dropped as she slowly comes to a halt outside her destination, _'What am I doing?!'_ She couldn't understand her act of movements, her body was going against her and managing itself on it's own free will while her head was all over the place.

She began to turn the knob of the door, and proceeded inside the room and quickly closed the door behind her. The room was quiet and dark, all was seen was the candle light not too far in the distance, her eyes fixed on the light she made her way towards it, the floorboards creaked, but it wasn't loud enough to wake him up.

_'...Jean'_ She closes in on him as she stood above his sleeping body, she makes her way onto his bed and brings herself in closer to him.

Mikasa hand reached out and placed itself on top of his chest, the soft beating of his heart brought comfort to her cold hands, slowly breathing life back into them. Her eyes were fixed on him, as she tries to remove the arm under his head, he began to turn and shift and she froze as his arm just automatically laid out by her, she moves her body and placed her head on his arms _'So...warm'_ She thought, her body began to snuggle in close to him until her nose would touch the crease of his neck, the overwhelming but yet gentle smell of the mint and medicine patches would take over her senses and asusual the tension within her would loosen, putting her at ease.

_'...Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale'_ Mikasa would take in his scent with each breath, her eyes shut as her fingers began to slowly trace the jawline of his face, his skin soft and smooth under her fingertips and warmth began to brew inside her stomach, her anxiety was at a low, he was a drug to her now the only thing that stopped her from losing her mind, it was crazy, that someone like Jean was able to keep a lid on her but she didn't care anymore, he made her feel better and his being brought her extreme comfort during the toughest times, she wanted more, constantly needing him now. _'What am I doing? _she thought one last time, as she drew in even closer to his body, her arms fell against his side and she clung on for dear life, she didn't want to let go, this was the most comfort she's felt ever since the cabin experience.

Eyes closed, she held him tighter with her nose still nuzzling the crease of his neck as he slept silently.

'_I like this...' _

She whispered as silence overtook his room once more.


End file.
